A system can store relatively large amounts of data in persistent storage media (such as disk-based storage media or other types of persistent storage media) that may be accessed during operation of the system. Although typical persistent storage media have relatively large storage capacities, they are often associated with relatively slow access speeds. Having to obtain data from relatively slow storage media in response to each request to access data can result in reduced system performance.